


Band of Brothers

by ShinigamiSey



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 03:26:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8084890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinigamiSey/pseuds/ShinigamiSey
Summary: The war is over, now what?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing in at least 10 years, please let me know what you think. This is a very short prologue but the actual chapters will be longer.

The timeline is after the final battle, might follow into endless waltz, might not. Enjoy!

Disclamier: If I owned Gundam Wing I would sure as hell not be working 50+ hours a week 

Duo’s POV

The war is…Over. I can’t make sense of these four words. The com is shrieking excitement from various sources, glad the Hell they’ve been forced to endure is finally over. But what about the true soldiers? The ones who have no idea what exactly this all means. I never planned on what I was going to do once the battles were won. Hell, I didn’t think I would live to see the outcome to be honest. I’ve always been at war, whether it was the street vendors over meager scraps of food, rival gangs for turf to be safe on, or the demons of my psyche over the right to appear sane. I have gained the freedom to do anything my heart desires but am scared to even start exercising that right.

Heero has done the impossible, living up to his nickname of the perfect soldier by surviving that kind of descent through the atmosphere.

Wufei has done the Honourable thing, and giving the enemy General a death fitting for the Leader of the oppressors.

Quatre has been injured trying to save one soul that tried to murder him, but somehow will find her way back from the shadows of the Zero system.

Trowa has fought for his identity. one doesn’t want to go through life without even a name to adorn his final resting place.

And I have fought to prove myself. To prove I am worthy to be among these elite soldiers. I am. I have bested both Trowa and Heero (albeit maybe through computer programming), and I have earned my place in this family.

*Duo! Duo do you copy?!* Sally is screaming over the frequency…Obviously been trying to get me to answer for awhile now. Should I answer or not? It would be too easy for me to follow my own motto. What do I stand to lose by doing that though? My chance at a life Quatre and I have fantasized about for all of us?

tbc…


End file.
